


Watching the Rain

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is looking out of the window one rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Older not Dead Weather promptathon

I had not been aware how long I had been staring out of the window until I felt Holmes press his body against mine and dig his sharp chin into my shoulder.

“What have you seen in the street that is of such interest?” he asked. “You have been standing there for the past ten minutes.”

“Nothing which would hold your attention,” I replied. “I have merely been observing the passers-by trying to avoid the puddles which are starting to spread across the pavement.”

Holmes moved to stand beside me, squeezing my arm as he did so. “Let me see how good your observations are,” he said. “Firstly, the lady shaking her umbrella?”

“She has just been splashed by the hansom cab, which drove through the puddle without slowing; partially her own fault for walking close to the edge of the pavement.”

“That shrill yell?”

“The little boy who ran through the puddle. His nursemaid was not impressed and has made her judgement felt.”

Holmes chuckled. “A fate which will befall most small boys, I feel.”

“Indeed!”

“The young man striding along, his shoulders hunched?”

“Ah yes! He very gallantly walked closer to the kerb, thus protecting his young lady. Only unfortunately, when the grocer’s van splashed him, the lady laughed. I do not hold out much hope for the continuation of the relationship.”

“There Watson you are mistaken. They are brother and sister, observe the physical similarities. This will have no effect on their relationship, other than as one more thing to bicker about.”

“I am glad of that,” I said. “The day is grey enough already, without another destroyed relationship to contemplate.”

“There too I fear you will be disappointed. Do you see the middle-aged gentleman in oilskins who is hurrying along the pavement, barely noticing the puddles? What can you tell me about him?”

“That is Inspector Lestrade and from his haste and bearing he is on his way to consult with you. My hope of having tea quietly with you is therefore frustrated.”

We turned away from the window and shared a quick kiss before preparing to greet the inspector and provide whatever assistance he required this rainy afternoon.


End file.
